


that fear, that fear of falling apart

by TsumugiSummerSky



Category: Original Work
Genre: and takes away my coping mechanisms, lol i got my first d today, my life is a video game with terrible options to choose from, when i even get b+'s my mom screams at me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:48:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29841774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsumugiSummerSky/pseuds/TsumugiSummerSky
Summary: school sucks





	that fear, that fear of falling apart

'would you like to break down in tears in front of teachers when they give you your D grades?'  
yes  
no<

'then why do you?'  
because  
...<

'speak up, idiot!'  
LEAVE ME ALONE<  
...

'this is why no one likes you. it's because you're so anxious and dumb.'  
i know<  
i know

'oh, and also because you're ugly, fat, and disgusting. don't forget those either.'  
i won't  
i won't<

'don't ever get out off your bed every again, you don't deserve to walk'  
yes<  
no

'don't even fxcking speak ever again, your voice is annoying as hell.'  
shut the ever-loving fxck up  
okay<


End file.
